Welcome to Legendary High school
by Otakustar of animeclan
Summary: Blu the Buizel is just going to highschool with his friends Snap the Mawile and Max the Lucario. But when 3 bullies decided to make his life a living disaster what will the water type do. Who he befriend, What secrets will he unfold, Jokes,Laugh and tears will he have to go through? And what can he do about his crush on his half steel friend? Yaoi! You've been warned. No flames R@R
1. First day and i've already got Probelms!

_Calm...Cool...Limitless_

_These were three words that I would use to describe how I felt as I plunged into the glimmering aquatic blue pool,small silver droplets splattering in my is what I would do for the rest of my life if I could. Swim and swim until I could become one with this pool. Feeling the water constantly brush against my fur and hear it calling my name._

Blu..._Blu_...**Blu**...**BLU!**

* * *

><p>"Gah!" I exclaimed as I bolted straight up in my bed, My eyes darting around my cream and turquoise room. I gave a small sigh when I realized that the yell that I heard in my pool dream was only my mother calling me down for breakfast. So not wanting to face the possible wrath of my mother the morning, I kicked off my bed sheets and jumped down to the soft sea blue carpet below. I gave a small yawn muffling it with my paw before Stretching backwards making a satisfied groan as I heard that nice crack of my bones popping. I love stretching in the morning.<p>

I casually walked in white tiled bathroom, Not bothering to rearrange my covers to their original state. '_One of the many perks of having a mother who acts like a cool teenager.' _I looked at myself in the stainless mirror above the sink as I brushed my teeth. I pretty much looked like your average Buizel with ginger and cream fur, Black cheek markings, Onyx colored eyes, Twin tails, Blue fins on my elbows and my yellow floatation collar around my neck. Not much to say about my looks aside from my slightly messy fur which I merely combed my fingers through before walking out of my room and down stairs to greet my mom.

"Morning mom." I said as I sat down in my usual seat at the kitchen table. My mother, A female Floatzel with long fur smiled at me while she skillfully tossed the slightly cooked Unfezant eggs over in the frying pan.

"Morning, Blu." She greeted as she placed a plate of Waffles with syrup and Mago berries in front of me. Which I started to gobble down instantly.

Now, One thing that I love about my mom is the way that she acts. Unlike most mothers who tell you to eat your vegetables or using your first name. My mom cooks waffles for me on the weekends and uses my nickname 'Blu.' She pretty much the best mother on my street with her cool and relaxed personality and her sometimes sassy remarks.

She could have gotten her job as a Swim coach back if she wanted too.

But she gave up her job to be a mother and take care of me. You hardly ever see her with her Flotation jacket any more. Luckily we can both live off the money that my mom's fellow co workers and students donated to her when they found out she was leaving.

After finishing my food, I put the plate in the dish washer and walked over to my Ocean colored bookbag which was slumped against the door waiting to be picked up. "Bye,Mom." I said waving to my mom before opening the front door.

"Blu, Catch!" She replied before tossing my blue and cream wristbands to me, Which I grasped before facepalming. I gave my smirking mom a fistbump before walking out.

* * *

><p><em> After a rather long walk to the bus stop.<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Guys." I greeted as I walked up to my two best friends who I knew for a long time.<p>

"Finally! I was just about to get a lecture from Max about why I shouldn't greet you with a Sucker punch." A short female Mawile muttered crossing her arms over her chest and looking at me with a look of annoyance. But I knew that she was just being her usual short tempered tomboyish self, She was called 'Snap.' for a reason.

"Thanks, Max. I rather not have a flashback of how me and Snap met." I laughed which sheepishly rubbing the back of my head. I resisted the urge to blush when the older lucario gave me a toothy grin. I knew that I had a crush on my longer best friend and have to the term that I'm gay.

That didn't mean that I haven't come to the terms with having a crush in my best friend though. Only Snap and my mom knows and they promise not to tell another soul.

No problem! I _have _to be the bridge in your relationship with Ms. Spitfire here." The half steel type chuckled as Snap gave him a half hearted glare.

But before She could retort with a bitter remark. The sound of School bus screeching to a halt in front of them stopped Snap before she could open her mouth leaving her to angrily huff before walking into the bus, Her jaw ponytail swinging rebelliously.

"Come Blu, You don't want to be late for your first day at Legendary high right?" Max said with a smirk before climbing onto the stairs.

"Coming!" I replied before walking in,I was greeted by a smiling middle age looking Rhydon who tipped his bus driver head at Me. "Glad to see newcomers." He rumbled before pulling the lever that closes the door to the bus.

"Glad to see nice drivers." I replied before walking towards the back of the bus where Snap and Max sat waving me over.

_'So far,So good.'_ I thought with a confident smile. Maybe I can make it through the day without any faults or mistakes.

And then I kissed the floor.

_'of course,There had to be bullies.'_ I thought before getting up and glaring at a smug looking Emboar with a Medicham, Pansear and Dustox snickering behind him.

_"You're so going to be fun to mess around with.'_ The emboar whispered as I gathered my stuff and forced myself to ignore the laughter of other pokemon and looks of worry that Max gave me.

_'First day and i'm already wondering if I'll get In trouble for drenching that pig faced punk and his lackeys...Great.' _I thought as I clenched his fist.

Highschool is going to be hard.

* * *

><p>Ocs needed use the form below<p>

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Grade:

Student or Teacher:

Species:

Shiny?:

Clothing:

Type:

Moves:

Ability:

Personality:

Weakness(Need at least 2.):

Strengths:

Sexuailty:

Crush:

Girlfriend/Boyfriend:

Siblings/Family:

Enemies:

Any likes or Dislikes?:

Other:

Will only accepted 4 shinies. It's first come first serve!


	2. The bus ride and intresting people

The ride on the bus was pretty much boring. It was filled with the rather loud snores of other pokemon who were unfortunate to have been woken up early and disrupting their usual sleep routine and the excited chatter, Murmurs and chirps of excited students who were telling their friends about their accomplishments overt the summer and what they planned to do in the future. And to wrap it all up, The bus was going as the same pace as a Slokepoke with a lagging tail! I could only hope that the rest of the school year isn't like this.

"So...Who's the jerk?" Snap asked breaking the "Silence." that had fallen over us when I got to the back of bus and pushed away Max's hand.

"I have no idea...I only know that he's a complete Asshole." I replied, The conversation of other students covering up my curse word, I didn't know if the bus driver was okay with students cursing but I rather not find out if it would anger the older Ground/rock type that could easily take me down with a simple tackle._ 'I also didn't know what that Emboar's problem is! I literally just walked past the guy! He decided to be a prick to the new guy like 'Oh look a completely new student here and hasn't even talked to me or given a reason to trip him...you know what? I haven't reached my bastard standard today so down he goes!'_

"Braiden is always reaches his 'bastard standard.' just by being his smug ass self." A calm voice suddenly surprising me and the others. _'Did...Did I just say that stuff out loud?'_ I thought with a slight hint of panic in my thought.

"I just read your mind kid...I must say that you have a excellent imagination of Braiden." The calm voice spoke and again before a pair slightly slitted charcoal eyes were looking right at me.

"Gah!" I exclaimed slightly jumping from surprise. The pair of eyes belonged to a Xatu with a slightly lazy smile on his beak. "Sorry did I scare you, kid?" The Xatu asked. I didn't know why but something about how calm the part flying type made me _want _to be called 'kid.' by him even though I usually hated such babyish nicknames. Hell, I wanted to be friends with this guy even though I just met him and I definitely wanted to be embraced by hi-!

I quickly shooked my head to clear my thoughts. No...There's no way I'm falling for this guy when I already have a crush on someone that I know doesn't like me in that way. I rather _not_ have my life become a teenage romance drama crisis.

"Nate, Stop manipulating the poor kid." A slightly feminine voice sighed,it had slightly stoic feeling to it like she didn't really care about many things. A female absol appeared leaning her head against the window while looking at the three us with calculating carmine colored eyes. "Let me guess." she said after a while, "You three are from Still Swale?"

Max gave a nod to confirm the dark type's claim. "How did you know?" He asked in wonder. Still Swale was rather small street that not many people knew about. It was pretty much a culdesac with 7 houses bunched up together.

"You too just have the looks of the people there...Plus Shadow told me that he saw you guys." The absol inclined her to a sleeping zoroark with a forest green bandana tied around his neck. The red and black fox pokemon gave a small snores as a line of drool made it's way down his cheek.

"But back to the subject at hand." Nate said. "Sorry to say this to you kid. But Braiden that emboar you saw? He doesn't let go of targets once he sets his sights on one."

"Target?" Snap asked. "You mean victim?" She was pretty blunt about the whole thing which slightly worried me.

"Yeah. Once your his victim, He doesn't stop bullying you until you either Go to another school, Worship him, Show that your strong enough to join his team or break down into a scared mess."

"Well I'll do that in 20-Never!" I scoffed. "Besides I bet that Medicham is the only smart one on his team."

"Yes, He is. His name is Stephen and that simisear and Dustox? They're just there to snicker that their 'boss's' Pranks and sometimes help him knock out a another High school student. They're called Volcanic and Veno, But their _real _names are Vincent and Vance." Nate sighed rolling his eyes at the stupidity of the two pokemon's nicknames.

"Was there any one whose ever stood up to those guys?" Max asked.

"Not for 2 1/2 years. And the guy who did disappeared." The absol sighed before saying "My name's Ruby by the way and you already know Nate."

"Why do I have a feeling that we're going to be friends?" I asked.

"Because at Legendary high. You're going to need a flock that can help you with drama, Adventure and Stupidity that goes on in this school." was final answer I got before the bus stopped.


	3. The speech

I looked out window near Snap as the bus came to a screeching halt. And I had to say that the crew who built this place had consist of some really strong conkledurrs or something because the place looked awesome! At the front of the school was a set of stone steps with rails that lead with tall structures with a pretty cool woods. It read 'Legendary high.' on the white building in sky blue lined letters.

_'This does look Legendary!'_ I thought with a small smile,I looked and saw the Max and Snap had the same expression as me.

"Shadow, Wake up." Ruby's sighed causing me to look up and see her gently nudging the sleeping zoroark who kept on Snoring. Ruby gave a another sigh before saying "Nate? Do you mind?" The xatu gave a small nod before his eyes started to glow a faint blue much to my surprise. I knew that Nate was using Psychic but I don't see how this wake up Shadow.

Shadow's head glowed the same faint blue as Nate's eyes. Which shifted to the left, Causing Shadow's head to tap against the window smearing a little bit of drool down the once clean plane. That seemed to do the trick since the dark type's eyes snapped open showing teal colored eyes with a black cat eye slit set in the middle. Nate's eyes stopped glowing as the dark type gave a yawn stretching out a red clawed hand which scraped the top of the bus.

"Ride's over all ready?" Shadow asked rubbing his eyes with a balled fist.

"Yeah,By the way you have some drool on your cheek." Max said pointing to the right side of Shadow's muzzle which was matted down with drool.

Shadow wiped off the drool with his hand before saying "Thanks...Um what's your name?"

"That's right, We never did get your name." Ruby piped in as we all walked to the front of the bus.

"The name's Maximum...But I prefer the name Max." Of course Max was the first one to speak up. When I first found out that he's real name was Maximum, I pretty much laughed until I finally calmed down enough to ask if I could shorten that to Max.

But the others seemed pretty cool with it.

"The name's Snap,Just Snap. And if any of you comment on my height. I won't hesitate to Sucker punch you guys." Snap said in her usual 'Mess with me and you'll be having three chanseys trying to heal you.' Voice.

"Don't worry, Nate and Shadow are both pretty cool but as for the others at this school...You sucker punch them and if they try to run. I'll use Pursuit or Pyscho cut?" Ruby said with a smirk.

I nearly groaned when Snap returned the smirk. I felt like my life is going to be a whole lot, Darker...Literally!

"My name's Blu." I sighed as we jumped down the stairs from the bus. I looked up to see a _huge_ Tyrantrum standing at the front of the high school doors with a leavanny and a Garchomp flanking him. They all weared different sorts of suits.

The Tyrantrum donned a double breasted Black suit jacket with a crisp white dress shirt underneath and a black and dark blue striped Tie. His onyx colored eyes shined with some sort of regalness as they sweeped over the small sea of Pokémon students. It wasn't that hard to see that he was the principal of the high school.

The Levanny and Garchomp weared similar one breasted Navy blue suit jackets with slightly grey dress shirts. The only difference being that the Garchomp had a red tie and that the Levanny had a long pencil skirt.

The levanny had a bright smile while the Garchomp had a slight Smirk.

_'The secretary and the vice principal?'_ I thought, A slightly nudge from Nate confirmed my thoughts.

"To the students and faculty of our Legendary school!" The Tyrantrum's booming voice slightly shocked me, But he was a dragon type so I was natural for him to have such a deep and loud voice. "I'm Mr. Antonelli would like to welcome everyone! From the newest students whose just arrived here and the oldest member who are finishing their final year and moving on to bigger and better things!"

"Now I've never been good at speeches...Mr. Calvert and Mrs. Liese Can back me up on this." The Tyrantrum Said with a hearty laugh while His Vice and Secretary merely shook their heads good naturally.

"So I will only say this. I wish you all a good year at Legendary high. May you make new friends and possible lovers here. For we are accepting of all sexualities and interracial Relationships. Weather you're two boys or girls or even a Wigglytuff and a Honchcrow. We welcome you with Open arms!...Now May you explore the inside of Legndary High." A with a huge cheer from the crowd. Mr. Antonelli opened the doors allowing the sea of Student to stampede into the school.

...Which looked like Teenage Heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally got off my lazy butt and made this! Ugh, Don't worry people your ocs will appear in the next chapter!<strong>

**Anyway here's a link to what the school looks like**


	4. A lesson in Biology and a weird Zangoose

**So someone told me that my link for the highschool didn't show up so here's another link wikipedia/en/2/23/Vari_Hall. jpg if that doesn't work then look up York University Toronto. It should be a picture of a huge creamish colored building with a water fountain.**

* * *

><p>After exploring the high-school for a bit, Our news friends unfortunately had to part ways since they were about 2 years ahead of us."We'll meet up at Lunch and P.E." I briefly remembered Shadow saying as he walked backwards waving at us. I had to admit that Ruby,Nate and Shadow seemed to be pretty cool pokemon to hang out with...As long as Ruby isn't so stoic or talking to Snap about the best ways to get even the biggest of fighting and fire types running back to their mothers with tears and snot running down her faces. If Ruby keeps hanging out with Snap, She'll really be know as the disaster pokemon!<p>

As for Nate, The guy had the calmness of a mega Alakazam. But he can turn as devious and as sly as a Purrloin with the snap of someone's fingers. He can get into people's head and read their thoughts with ease and combining that with his smooth way of talking can be more dangerous then your average Dark type kitty.

Shadow's pretty much a red and black teddy bear. He's super generous and even though he's not exactly the sharpest, He makes up with his kindness and all around nice company to be around...That was I had in mind until I found about his personality disorder from Nate and Ruby. Of course, I'm not going to judge or make fun of the guy when I have a secret of his own...But I rather not face Rath or Ren if I have too.

Anyway, I walked up to my personal locker which was number 23,Just 7 lockers away from Snap's and 10 from Max's. I unlocked my locker with the a card that the levanny or Ms. Liese gave us, Supposedly they work with their specific locker and owner _only._ I had a feeling that someone might hack that aspect somewhere along the road but for now I arranged my books and stuff neatly into my locker.

Which was slammed shut by meaty black furred clawed hand.

I gave a irritable sigh before looking up into the smug red beady eyes of Braiden,Who didn't seem to have his lackeys with him.

"Can I help you?" I asked with a mock nice tone. Crossing my arms ever my chest and tapping my foot.

"I wanna give you some advice,Weasel." Braiden said with a smug smile before sticking his pig nose snout so close to my face that I could smell the horrible stench of Passho berries on the guy's breath and wasn't the only thing that I could smell.

When was the last time someone showed this guy a Toothbrush?

"I'm the king of this school...So either be one of subjects or _beat it_." Braiden whispered the last part in my ear causing me to wrinkle my nose in disgust. And with one sharp eyed glare the Pig jerk was gone.

I merely rolled my eyes before gathering my stuff for my first class...Biology.

* * *

><p>The biology class room looked pretty normal given the subject. with long oak wood tablesdests and white tiles for the floor. There hung a small black tv in the right hand corner and sitting on longest table next to the windows were a some exotic looking plants and what seemed to be a normal looking chameleon in a tank. Hopefully he isn't related to any angry Kecleon.

I slid into a seat next to Max, Who I had the class with. I kept my hands underneath the desk on my lap out of habit. I didn't want to succumb to the diease know as 'longing to hold your crush's hand.' Instead I watched as other pokemon walked in...Not much seemed to be off with them aside from some of them wearing clothing and stuff.

Suddenly just a regular Zangoose with a brown t-shirt and jeans walked in, Max's ears perked and his eye instantly darted over to him.

"What's up?" I asked in confusion as the Zangoose sat down and Max took his eyes off of him to look at me.

"It's that Zangoose...He's aura is _really _different from Most Zangoose's...He has the Aura of a Shiny but it's mixed with the aura of your typical grass type." Max explained twitching his ears again.

_'What does he mean? That Zangoose looks pretty normal to me.' _I thought but before I could ask what Max meant. A bulky looking Nidoking dressed up in a tuxedo that showed off his muscles appeared.

"Hello class, I'm your teacher Michael Chard or Mr. Chard." The Nidoking said with a small smirk before getting a clip board off his desk. "Okay, Let start with Roll call before we can move on...Aladar Seon."

The Zangoose raised his hand and gave a small "Here." before putting his hand back down with...A blush on his face?

(Timeskip.)

"Okay now that's over. I always start my class by explaining Evolution...Since it actually more easy then pokemon types." Mr. Chard said before bringing up a picture of a skeletal gardevior picture. He grabbed a green marker and drew a circle around a small organ that size of a bottle cap close to the heart.

"Now Evolution all starts with your Evolution organ or Evolution gland. You see, A evolution gland is use to spread aging hormones through your body, We'll call those Experience points or XP for short. The evolution gland is trigged in many different ways. Such as being a certain age or having a strong emotion. The evolution gland is rather small and is near heart so it's rather dangerous to get this removed if you want to stay the way you are...But luckily Scientest have made something known as everstone which will neutralize the effects of the Evolution gland. It very rare when a Pokémon is born with a evolution gland that causes them to have different fur then their normal spieces. We call them Shiny pokemon."

Did...Did he just nod to Aladar? The blush on the pokemon's face made it seem like it.

"But some are really _really _rare and special."

Okay, I'm pretty sure that my biology teacher is trying to flirt with one of my class mates by now.

Luckily the bell rings and I make out the door. First period down and now only six more to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Longest. Chapter. EVER! 0.0 But with it comes the appearance of Aladar the special zangoose and Micheal the biology teacher. :)<strong>

**So what do you guys think of my explantion for Evolution? Also I didn't mention stopping Evolution because you can't in this world.**


End file.
